Life of A Dancer
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What goes on during a Ryan Evans Dance Class


**The Life of A Dancer**

**Summeray:Basicly an inside look at Ryan's **

**AN I only own Jared and Conner see AN at the end for who they are**

Ryan Evans was happy tonight it was just him and dance. He went into his closet and tried to find his tap shoes and jazz shoes. He grabbed them and stuffed them into his bag. Jared Ryan's friend was getting ready for dance. Ryan sat waiting for Jared for about ten minutes. " Gez what took you so long" Ryan said. " Well I had to pack myself dinner and I had to make sure my sister got home" Jared said. " Just get in becasue we need to work on tap" Ryan sighed.

**20 mins later**

Ryan and Jared got to the studio. "Jared get your butt over here" Ryan shouted. Jared giggled and went in. Ryan locked his car and follwed him. " Jared" Falisha said. " Ya " Jared said while hoping on Ryan's back. Ryan dropped him. " So what is it" Jared said before slapping Ryan. " On Don't let me go its Hold me hug me right" Falisha asked. "Ya its grab hug down" Ryan said completly ingoring Jared's stupidty. "Thanks" Falisha said. " Okay class lets start rehersing" Anna said. Ryan and Jared went off stage as the rest did the opening number. Jared let out a little laugh before he went on

**Donkey:  
Hey, hey, hey! You gotta let me go with you! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak! ....Well maybe you do!  
But thats why we gotta stick together! No no no! Don't speak don't speak dont speak! Just hear me out! I might surprise you.  
I'll be a friend, when other's despise you.  
Don't roll your eyes! Stop with the movin. You need a date! And my calender's open!  
I'll bring you soup, when you feel congested. I'll bail you out, when you get arrested! I got your back, when things get  
scary. And I'll shave it, when it gets hairy!  
Don't let me go! Don't let me go. Don't let me go! You need me. You need me!  
I'll treat you right, and never get shoddy. If you kill a man, I'll hide the body! So what do ya say? Your not responding..  
(Silence)  
Donkey:  
I think we're bonding! Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go! You need me.  
Donkey:  
You and me, we belong together. Like, kibbles and bits! Like, yin and yang, like, Nin and Chang! Not like an entire day  
without a break. I wanna be on you like a fat kid on cake!  
Come on! We gotta stick together like that velcro stuff! I'm the fuzzy part and you'll be the spikey! Like those shoes! You  
know, the things that look like they have little doughnuts on the bottom. Ooh! Doughnuts! We go together like doughnuts  
and...doughnuts and...  
Diabete's!  
Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Hold me! Hug me! Take me, please!  
Na-na-na-na-na-na! Don't let me go! I need you I need you I need you I need you I need you I need you I need you! Don't let  
me go-oh, whoah-oh! Go-oh! Don't let me g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go!  
**

They went off Jared slapped Ryan and laughed. "Jared don't make me slap you with that" Ryan said meaning the ukalalee. Jared held it tightly. After musical theater Jared hoped on Ryan's back. " Jared i swear next week in musical theater i will kill you"Ryan said. " Conner what happened"Ryan said dropping Jared on the floor. " Oh I..I broke it" Conner said. "You what" Ryan screamed. "Ya I did it dancing" he said'Ryan slapped himself and went into class

"Ryan why don't you take over since Dustin and Tim aren't here"Conner said. " Me why me" Ryan sqeaked. " Just go " Jared said pushing Ryan up thier. Ryan plugged in his ipod and got the class warmed up. " Sorry were late we had a family emergency, and Conner what in the world did you do to your leg" Dustin said. " Uhh stakeborading" Conner said. " Ya okay whatever lets get to the dance, thank you Ryan for warming the class up" Dustin said. The class got ready

**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first**

**I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus**

**There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware**

**I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus  
Let's go  
A-a-aha  
Let me see what you can do  
A-a-aha  
I'm runnin' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus  
All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus  
All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus**

"Class untill the showcase Ryan and Jared will be taking over becasue im going back to school, and my friend has a baby on the way so good luck to all" Dustin said. Ryan and Jared looked shocked and went to tap. " Ok that was a first i have heard of it" Ryan said shocked. "Me to"Jared said shocked. Ryan was waiting to class to start and praticied the routine. " Okay i'm assujming your all warmed up so lets go straiget into the dance" Tonya said. Ryan and Jared moaned.

**She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues  
CHORUS  
You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might of hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
Can't forget it, won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Yeah she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues  
I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did oh what's the point  
You're not listening anyway  
CHORUS**

Ryan and Jared quicky changed for jazz and ran in thier. "Nice of my perfect students to be late" Megen said. Ryan and Jared looked down and started to warm up. "Ok i'll give you one song to get more warmed up" she said

**She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
oooh she**

**Let me tell you 'bout this girl I met  
She was looking nice so we all made biz  
Hey, fellas i'ma go get her  
It'll be me going home with her  
Pull her up, so I give my number  
Rollin' 28's in an all white Hummer  
I can see what I want, ooh**

**But she don't even care  
I just wanna run my fingers through her long blond hair  
And look into her eyes  
If give me a try  
I'ma be that guy, I'ma be that guy oooh**

**She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
ooooh  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club**

**At a table while everyone's dancing  
VIP girl but you won't stop dancing  
Hey lady, can I get withcha  
Over here let me take your picture  
Now you're spitting game like you're plaing scrabble  
Talking 'bout me, don't you know word travels  
[ Varsity Fanclub Lyrics are found on .com ]  
I can see what you want  
uohoh**

**Me, I'll show you that I care  
If you let me run my fingers through your long blonde hair  
I'll look into your eyes, baby don't waste no time  
I'ma be that guy, I can be that guy**

**She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
oooh  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club**

**I've been telling you how much I've been feeling you  
Everything I say, it is true, but you won't believe it  
If you let it be, baby put your trust in me  
You'll see, you'll see**

**She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
oooh  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club  
She looking for love in the club**

**(What she looking for)  
(What she loking for)  
(What she looking for)**

" Ok now lets run thorugh the song at least once woithout mistakes and then we'll fix it and then five without" Megen said

**Oo your body Oo your body's talklin girl(oh, oh) Oo your body Oo your body's talkin girl  
Hit me like an earthquake when u walked in, I can feel my heart race that's how it begins  
U whisper in my ear that u don't want nothin 2 happen cause u got a boyfriend at home  
Your triflin cause u are dancin so close that I feel every part of u, U must be confused  
Sayin I don't want it but your body's talkin girl, Sayin that u want it so I'll, I'll put it on u girl  
Who u think u foolin' the way your body's movin let's me kno, oh oh oh, cause your body's talkin girl  
Sayin I don't want it, but your body's talkin girl, Sayin that u want it so I'll, I'll put it on u girl, Who u  
Think u foolin the way your body's movin kets me kno, oh oh oh, cause your body's talkin girl  
Oo your body Oo your body's talkin girl _[x2]_  
Such a violation u don't play fare, pushin me away & then u want me here, Sendin mixed signals &  
I'm not sure, Girl I'm just a man don't kno wut take me 4, It's really wut u do, If u only knew  
All things I wanna do 2 u, U wouldn't be confused  
Girl your body's 2 me & u don't kno wut I'd do, I'd do 2 u, Your words don't mean nothin cause your body's stuck  
2 me like glue, I'm all over u  
Girl your body's talkin 2 me & u don't kno wut I'd do, I'd do 2 words don't mean nothin cause your body's stuck  
2 me like glue, I'm all over u  
**

We will we will we will We will we will we will We will we will we will We will we will we will

**Verse 1  
This ain't a love song won't make you cry This is for the people in the club getting wild all night Oh oh Whoa Whoa  
This ain't your typical boy meets girl What's the point in repeating a story you already heard Oh oh This'll make you party all over the world so...  
Pre Hook  
Don't tell me to stop I couldn't do it if I tried But I'll sleep when I die You want me to slow down never Baby can we  
Hook (2x)  
Go What you waiting for We can get it on We can set it off Baby cuz you know if no one wants to start the show Then we will We will  
Verse 2  
[ Varsity Fanclub Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Here is your chance lemme see you stand up If you ain't got the move make your own dance up c'mon Oh Oh Whoa Whoa Let the music be the source of your energy Baby can you feel my sexuality C'mon Oh oh Tonight we gonna party all over the world  
Pre Hook  
Don't tell me to stop I couldn't do it if I tried But I'll sleep when I die You want me to slow down never Baby can we  
Hook (2x)  
Go What you waiting for We can get it on We can set it off Baby cuz you know if no one wants to start the show Then we will We will  
Bridge (2x)  
Why waste time Let's heat it up Ya We can keep it going till the sun coming up Don't you get it get it get it Don't you get it get it get it  
Hook (2x)  
Go What you waiting for We can get it on We can set it off Baby cuz you know if no one wants to start the show Then we will We will **

" Bravo we did you guys six times without mistakes your free to go" Megen said. Ryan and Jared went into the lounge to put thier shoes away. " Gosh jazz was a pain" Ryan moaned. " Ya think poor Conner though" Jared said. "Ya I feel sorry for him"Ryan said. They got up and left. Ryan dropped Jared off and went home. Ryan came home ate, and went to bed. Sharpay smiled and tucked her brother in knowing he had a hard day

**AN: Well heres the long story. Jared and Conner were two friends of mine in dance , and thier both really good good friends. Well Jared playing Donkey is true. In my Musical Theater class Jared played Donkey and it was pure funny stuff. Conner was in my dance class the year before. Jared in dance this year always tried to kick me. Conner i never talked to but he was the inspieration for another story but the long story for that one will come later. Well Conner did break his foot get well soon!**


End file.
